


Queen of Helheim and the Secret Agent extras

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: The Queen of Helheim and the Secret Agent [4]
Category: Avengers movie - fandom, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Men in Black (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is actually Hel, F/M, Ficlets, spoilers for Avengers universe, spoilers for Men in Black films
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outtakes, drabbles, ficlets, etc, all set in The Queen of Helheim and the Secret Agent verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Helheim and the Secret Agent extras

** Hel and Phil are going to have a son; they discuss the problem of baby names with Agent J. **

 

“How about James? James is a good name for a baby,” J suggested.

Hel and Phil stared at him askance.

“Or, you know, how about, I don’t know – _Kevin_ ,” J added, with meaningful emphasis.

Phil considered it. “Kevin? Really?” He never would have guessed.

“Okay, I mean absolutely no offence to anyone named Kevin, but I am so _not_ naming my baby that,” said Hel firmly. “It could work as a middle name, though.”

“I’m sure anyone you happen to know who may or may not secretly be named Kevin would be touched,” said J.

“Kevin it is then,” decided Phil. “But that still leaves the problem of a first name.”

“And it had better be a badass one,” Hel mused, “seeing as the rest of his name is going to be ‘Kevin Coulson’.”

“Oh, hey! I’ve got one. ‘Stormcrusher.’ That is a perfectly badass name, and plus, it’s like the name of a Calrissian emperor, or something.”

“No,” Phil told J flatly. “There is no universe in which I would allow my child to be named Stormcrusher Coulson.”

“Killjoy.” Hel grinned at him. “Xerxes?”

“How would you even spell that?” J asked. “Come on, that would be just cruel.”

“Because Stormcrusher is a perfectly normal name,” said Phil, deadpan.

“Whatever, dude. Your wife asked for a badass name, I gave her a badass name. Although, since we’re talking about badass names, I would once again like to nominate James–”

“Oh my God, _no_ ,” Hel exclaimed. “Give up already.”

“What do you think of Steven?” Phil put forward.

Hel narrowed her eyes.

“I think that’s taking hero-worship a little too far.”

“We could make Steve the godfather,” Phil persisted hopefully. “I’m sure he’d be honoured.”

“Sure, and you can dress the kid in one of those cute little Captain America jumpsuits, too,” J pointed out brightly.


End file.
